


The Road Home (家路)

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: J-Rock - Fandom, Japanese Rock, MUCC, Visual Kei - Fandom, Visual-kei
Genre: F/M, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, Whipped for Yukke again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Yukke and reader visiting Yukke's hometown and both getting all sappy emotional over how much time has changed.





	The Road Home (家路)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on MUCC's song "家路" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWzGtNwGcuc
> 
> And I am also posting Merry's cover on this song as I feel it would flow better with the mood of the fic, but you choose : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPsxePn7P4I
> 
> It's probably my favorite song from MUCC and I decided to write this after I came back from my year abroad in Japan as it really reminded me of those peaceful summer days spent there. And because I had three months of breaking down and I needed something to cope with. So a fic it was.

_「昨年よりもずっと暑くなりそうです_

_蝉の声も蛙の声もここじゃ聞こえません」_

_"It feels like it will be much hotter than last year_  
_I can't hear the voices of cicadas and frogs in here"  
_

 

"Ah, it's so hot outside." the blonde man commented as drips of sweat were rolling from his bangs and down to his exposed neck. He started fanning his face with both hands as his eyes were searching for tissues or even better, a hand towel. The car from which he stepped outside had one door open, making it easier for him to dip his head inside and search for anything to clean the sweat away from his face.

"Here you go, Yusuke." a woman said handing him a small towel. She was sitting in the passenger's seat as she eyed out one towel lying between the two seats in the front. She smiled thinking Yusuke might have left it there, in an attempt to dry himself out and obviously forgot where he put it.

Yusuke, the blonde man, picked up the towel smiling back at her as his big dark brown eyes closed and his cheeks went up as his mouth formed an embarrassed smile. He was still too shy sometimes to show his crooked teeth although she repeatedly told him she doesn't mind them, in fact, she finds them cute and part of his adorable charm, that is, if they don't cause any internal damage, then he should get them fixed.

She stepped outside of the car parked in a small parking lot, next to a few restaurants and a big country road. She looked around, covering her face by resting one hand against her forehead.

It was indeed very hot. Hotter than she was used to. Cicadas were very loud and she found it hard to hear certain things sometimes, but oddly enough their loud voices were comforting to hear. That meant she was in Japan, during summertime, having the best time of her life with Yusuke next to her.

They can't really say they had been through a lot of hardships or anything of such sort, but they trust each other enough and they are comfortable with each other. Yusuke was bassist from a famous band, while she was at first a foreign student abroad in Japan before finishing her studies and coming back in Japan to live with him as a family. They were not married, they just lived together, no strings attached. It's how they both agreed to. She had a stable job at a traveling company while he was making music with his band.

They were quite a famous band, even popular overseas. That's how she knew of them at first. She was first a fan. Which felt weird for both of them to talk about sometimes.

She wasn't after his fame or using him in any way to reach fame. If anything, it took her a lot of time to think before getting involved with him. But she would always say she never regretted her decision.

He didn't regret it either. It was harder for him at first to even admit to his bandmates about his relationship. He was supposed to be mature enough to know better than to involve himself with someone who is a fan and doesn't know too much about. But weirdly enough he dived in and had never regretted it since then. 

They had known each other for almost 3 years and that day, they went to his hometown. That was why they were sitting in the middle of nowhere thinking of where to go next.    

_「僕達だけの秘密の近道 二人、自転車で走り抜けた_

_ふと思い出す 鮮やかな映像は今の僕には眩しすぎた」_

_"We cycled through the secret shortcut that only we knew  
The vivid image suddenly came back to me, too blinding for me now"_

 

Yusuke finished wiping away all the sweat accumulated from just getting out of the car. He was a very sweaty man and because of that, he was always careful not to smell bad and to always carry around a towel. He looked at her and couldn't help but release a small chuckle slightly opening his mouth in an "o" shape. That brought her attention back to him.

"What happened?" She asked him still covering her face with her hand to protect her eyes from the sun.

"You've been here before, yet you still look lost. It's cute." He remarked making her turn her head away embarrassed.

"It's because we are in the middle of nowhere here. I've only been to a few places." She mumbled upset. She looked around one more time before stretching her arms up in the air and breathing the clean warm air. "I love it every time I come here, though." She added smiling to him.

"I thought you love Tokyo the most. You always say how noisy places are your favorites." He interjected cocking his head to one side in a questioning matter.

"Well, Tokyo is my number one city, my current home, where I've wanted to live since I was kid, but from time to time it's nice to escape somewhere quiet and peaceful. Like here..." She trailed off as her cheeks reddened.

He looked at her with the warmest and biggest smile he could have ever formed on his face. He nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll show you the best spots then. Let's begin this adventure." He declared.

After everything was settled in place, they started walking on a "secret path we used to go on after school" as Yusuke named it. There was nobody walking around there. Just nature, cicadas and few butterflies here and there. As expected from the tiny country town in Mito named Ishioka. It was also around morning time on a weekend day when they arrived. He led her around happily explaining all the spots him and Miya would stop at almost every day after school.

"But the one we're about to see is where we would go and get inspiration for our songs. It's special." He added smugly as he was walking along with her on the narrow path.

Suddenly he stopped at the sight of a beautiful view of a paddy field as if he remembered something. She looked at his face and saw nothing but a serious face, way different from the smiling bomb from a second ago.

"Something wrong?" She asked cautiously placing one hand on his shoulder. He jumped in surprised a little before clearing his throat, his hand covering his mouth.

"Nothing, just remembered something." He said before taking a deep breath and letting it away.

He looked back at the field, then at the ground, his face getting covered by his dyed blonde hair.

"This is where I confessed to my first love." He said in a very weak voice. She blinked once before smiling to him and taking his hand into her both palms. He lifted his head and looked at her, only to see a smiling face, the type of face he loved seeing every day, the face he fell in love with. Small tears escaped and rolled down on his fluffy cheeks and his nose suddenly got stuffy.

"Ah, how stupid of me." He mumbled reaching out to wipe away his eyes. Before he would do anything, she gently cupped his face with both her hand and made him stare into her orbs. His pupils got bigger than their normal size and a pink shade formed around his cheeks. She used both her thumbs to gently wipe away his tears.

"Hey, it's alright, things like that still feel weird after so many years." She said and pecked his dry plumb lips.

"Besides, I'm here now, who is this girl from the past?" She joked earning a small chuckle from him.

"You're right. Thanks." He said.

As they walked up to the secret spot he told her a short story about how he confessed and how that girl looked like and also how she is still living here. She listened to everything he needed to let out. When they arrived at the famous secret spot, they found a patch in the shade and sat there for a while admiring the view. Good thing they stopped by a store before and bought some snacks and drinks with them.

"You know..." He started while chewing his rice ball. He stopped to swallow everything before continuing. "You are the first girl I brought here." He admitted making her eyes go wide. Her face was completely red and she had a stupid wide smile plastered on her face.

"I must be very special then." She joked laughing to hide her true emotions. She touched her face and could swear her cheeks felt like two hot frying pans.

That reaction made Yusuke laugh so heartily his laugh echoed in the empty place.

She smiled at him.

Happiness was the key to their relationship. No matter what, they had to be happy in the end. They endured a lot of hard times, a lot of moments that felt like nothing would work, that they should not have involved with each other. That's why, when everything came in place, they had an unspoken rule of making each other happy no matter what. Sure, arguments and fights were happening, they were not robots. But everything was taken as a way of growing their relationship stronger rather than breaking it.

 

_「 今でも君の写真を持っているのは_

_無くしたくない物がそこにあるからなのでしょう」_

_"I wonder if the reason why I still carry your picture  
Is because there is something over there that I don't want to lose"_

 

"I have a picture of her at home. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to throw it away. Every time I find it. I will show it to you when we get back. Maybe you can throw it." He decided as he was nodding his head. He had to finally introduce all his crushes to her.

"Never. You should never throw away pictures of you or anyone who was dear or still is dear to you. What are you saying?" She refused to scold him for even thinking that. No matter how jealous she felt, that was not a solution.

Silence felt upon them before she asked: "Do you have a picture of every crush or girlfriend?" A question to which he simply laughed turning his attention to finishing the rest of the food they bought.

They spent so much time there it was getting past lunch time. They both decided to get up and head to Yusuke's house to greet everyone. The main reason they came to Ishioka was for her to see the annual Ishioka Festival with him. She had gone one time when she first came to visit Mito and she fell in love with the festival and wanted it to go again. And since she finally settled herself in Japan and moved in with him, they would often go traveling together when they had time. Yusuke was known for his preference to travel alone most of the time but, after they moved in together they both felt like doing fun things together from time to time. That was what she loved about him: they both loved their personal space and knew how to communicate by learning each other's quirks.

_「冬がきて春になり 今年も夏はくる_

_君なら今の僕を見て何と言うのでしょう?」_

_"Winter comes and turns to spring, this year too, summer will come  
I wonder, what would you say if you saw me now?"_

 

The drove to Yusuke's house and greeted every one of his relatives in the house and then got ready to share a meal together. Having lunch with his family felt so relieving. She had met them before on many occasions so it wasn't anything new that day. Back in those days, she was always afraid they would never accept her, a foreigner with an ordinary job, as Yusuke's girlfriend. But they did. And after they properly met, she found out how lovely and warm his family was. They resembled him so much, it would always make her sad whenever they leave to go back to Tokyo.

After lunch, nothing much was happening. Everyone returned to their houses or their own rooms with the intention of resting for the festival tonight or going to help around the town.

"Do you want to walk around the main street? There are two good bakeries where we used to go as kids. They make nice sweet stuff." Yusuke suggested in a pleading tone emphasizing on his own desire to eat dessert after their lunch. She agreed.

"Oh, here we are." He exclaimed motioning her with his hand to come closer. They entered a small bakery where everything smelled so sweet.

"Welcome!" Could be heard from the kitchen, as steps were approaching the counter.

"Yusuke! You're here!" The woman exclaimed happily at him. He scratched his nose as a shade of pink was forming around his chubby cheeks.

"It's been a long time." He said smiling. The woman looked behind him and saw her looking shyly around. Their eyes met and she bowed blushing.

"Ah! I remember you!" the woman remarked clapping her hands together.

"Oh, I didn't think you would." She laughed nervously.

"Of course I would. You were so lost and about to cry when you lost your wallet. Good thing you found it in time." the older woman laughed remembering that one time she came in the store and wanted to buy something, but when she tried to pay, she noticed she couldn't find her wallet anymore.

When Yusuke heard this he started laughing at her, making her blush even more.

"You are so clumsy." He said between laughs.

"I'm sorry I caused you troubles here and made a mess around the store." She bowed her head at the older woman who just laughed.

"Don't even worry about it. Everything is good. Oh, we have some new items, let me give you both something good to eat while here. Go on, sit down."

The whole staff came around and talked with both of them and they shared funny stories about Yusuke and the rest of the members' childhood. And then they started asking questions about the couple's relationship and how they met.

"Sorry, these people are quite nosy." Yusuke scratched his nose laughing nervously. They finished eating and were walking on the main street. The weather was really warm but pleasant enough for an afternoon stroll.

"Don't worry, I love people like them. They remind me of my own family." She smiled sadly looking around instead of making eye contact with Yusuke. He suddenly tapped her shoulder lightly and then took her hand in his, not saying anything.

They were both blushing and walking hand in hand.

Suddenly a woman walked by them and Yusuke stopped tracks and so did the woman. They looked at each other before the woman's eyes grew wide.

"Yusuke! How have you been? It's been a while! Are you ok?" She asked smiling at him. She was walking with a little child next to her.

"Yeah, everything is good. How are you?" Yusuke said before looking at the little girl and smiling at her, making the child hide behind her mother's legs.

She looked at Yusuke's girlfriend and then at Yusuke and smiled warmly.

"Good to see you're doing well, Yusuke." She said before they greeted each other and they went different ways.

She held Yusuke's hand tighter than usual making Yusuke look at her.

"Hm? Something wrong?"

"I need to mark my territory." She thought out loud making him blush.

_「やがて冬が来て春になり 来年も夏はくる_

_そして僕は「僕」になれと あぜ道に花が咲く」_

_"Soon, winter will come and turn to spring; this year too summer will come  
And the flowers along the ridges between rice fields will blossom so that I may become myself"_

 

The sun was slowly setting down and so the festival started. Having Yusuke with her that time was helpful because he knew which stall is better. Having free time like that and spending it together was a nice way of bounding.

After the fireworks show and the traditional performances were over, they headed back home. Outside was pitch black and the wind was softly blowing warm air. The cicadas were louder than usual.

"How was it? Did you have fun?" Yusuke asked on their way home.

"Yes, it was better than when I went. Thanks for going with me." She said taking his hand in hers and continuing walking together. He stopped tracks and pulled her to him stopping her steps.

She turned her body to face him and looked at him. Even in that dark street with only a few lights on, she could still see him very clear in front of her.

"Yusuke?"

He said nothing but pulled her in a tight hug as his strong arms wrapped around her body. She pressed her face in his shoulder and snaked her arms around him. His face nuzzled into her hair gently.

"Let's go next year together again." He whispered before letting her go to cup her face in his large palms as their silhouettes melted into each other, on a warm autumn night as cicadas and frogs could be heard in the silence.        

 

 


End file.
